visitor
by owlx
Summary: someone unexpected comes to b5 R


Babylon Five story-The Visitor by AM Phee 17723W  
  
"So this is the infamous Babylon five" The tall, cloaked woman muttered as she strode down the metal stairway leading to the area known as the Zocalo. It had surprised her to see how busy and noisy it was in this place. It gave her a nice warm feeling to see so many different races living and working in this floating metal city.  
  
B5 had been a dream denounced and ridiculed by so many. Now it had become a reality. This place had served the past the present and the future. And it had done it well. A beautiful warm smile spread across the strong features transforming the features visible beneath the cloaks volumous hood. Her face that had looked like a blank canvas took on emotion causing more than one who saw it to stop and give her a second glance. On realising this she ducked her covered head and walked quickly through the crowded market into the quiet maze of corridors. *Stupid. Really stupid!! Your supposed to be invisible here*she mentally berated herself as she moved confidently through the corridors. *Thank God I've an eidetic memory. At least I'll not get lost.Killed maybe but never lost*she thought as she turned yet another corner, her wine cloak flowing out behind her. She moved her only luggage an old large black bag to another spot on her aching shoulder. *I really need to rest. I'll need all my strength for later* she thought with a slight grimace as the bags strap once again cut into her shoulder. "Bloody thing," she muttered moving the strap yet again without stopping in her progress. As she walked on she observed all that was happening around her; the young couple passionately making out in one of the quiet corners, the well- dressed businesswoman hurrying to some important meeting. But the figure of a young man striding purposefully toward her sent a shiver of apprehension through her whole frame. She knew that he would not know her, but his distinctive uniform brought a lump to her throat. She took a deep breath and forced down her anxieties. She had made her decisions, she had her fathers permission-reluctant blessing. So that was that.  
  
As she came out into another busy open market she spotted a welcome sight. For there in the corner was a small café with a few tables outside. She wondered again about her plan. It was dangerous to say the least. But it was necessary. For her. **** After sitting watching the residents and visitors bustle about on their various errands for nearly an hour, she decided she really should move from her small table. She felt more centred more in control. Even if the coffees substitute, caff, she had ordered tasted like tar. She normally only drank water or the Minbari tea, but had wanted to try something different while she was here. And different it was. UGH!  
  
Her bright green eyes once again traced their relaxed path around the immediate area. There really was no need, but it was now an instinct to her now. Her gaze softened as it fell on a group of three laughing men walking toward her location. She had to smile at the picture they made. Oh how she wished that she could go and join in their laughter and chat. But she couldn't. She could just imagine the arguments Doctor Stephen Franklin would put up if she explained her mission. Her father had briefed her well on these people and this place. She looked over at them again. The poor doctor seemed to be the butt of the present joke. They made quite a group; the passionate Franklin, the funny man Zack Allen and the prankster king Michael Garibaldi. She was delighted to see they were all well. Yes, their hair had greyed a little and they no longer cared, that much, about the extra pound.or two that they now carried around their bodies. She was happy she could tell her father this when she returned.  
  
Michael Garibaldi.Uncle Michael. She could just envisage the look on his face if he heard that little bit of information. *My godfather. And he doesn't even know it*she thought with a scowl. She could also imagine the disgust on his face when he found out about her talents. Her father had warned her about society's and Garibaldi's feelings about telepaths and the like. *Teeps. What a bloody stupid name. Wonder what bigoted bright spark thought that one up* she thought angrily *Always the same, if its different. Or you don't understand it, it MUST be wrong. Oh well time to make a move. * She hefted the heavy bag back onto her shoulder with a muttered curse. Then with a last look at the three men stood and walked away. Under her breath she whispered to herself "Direction, Determination, Patience, Strength." Over and over again.  
  
Michael laughed as Zack reminded Franklin of the amount of credits he now owed him, due to the bet last night. It was good to visit the old place again. So much of his life had been reformed in this crucible known as B5. He had made friends..Family really. He had come to terms with his inner demons..well as much as any human could. And he had learned many hard lessons too. Turning away from his heavy introspection his gaze fell on the elegant, cloaked figure rising gracefully from a table outside a café. Something tingled in the back of his mind. Something was familiar about this person. Yet he knew he hadn't ever met her. He would have recalled her. He took in the long black clad legs ending in well-worn boots and the voluminous dark red cloak. He watched as her black-gloved hand impatiently pushed a hazelnut curl back under the hood, away from her flushed face. Could she be Psicorp? Then as she turned to leave he saw the most amazing green eyes head on.and his heart rate doubled. He knew those eyes. His best friend, his little sister had cried over those eyes. They were identical to Marcus` eyes.  
  
He turned to tell Stephen and Zack, and then reconsidered. Stephen still hurt from the death of his friend. And the intervening years had only softened that pain not eradicated it. Garibaldi believed that even Stephen was amazed how much he missed "his annoying ranger" when he was gone. He turned back..she was gone. He looked about him but there was no sign of her presence anywhere. *Nuts. Well I'll just have to find out the hard way, *he decided to himself. *I'm not past solving mysteries yet-as long as it doesn't involve Grey sector. I hate grey sector. *He thought with a shudder.  
  
Unaware of the swirling thoughts intriguing her `Godfathers` head. The woman swiftly walked off quickly, intending to get to the area known affectionately as "Ranger Town." Which reminded her she would have to find a treat for Zatharus and Zatharus. The one on Epsilon three had lots of little bits of information that would make this mission a lot easier. And her Zathurus..Well he'd been her sounding board before she spoke to her father about her idea. That was one CONVERSATION she would never, ever forget. Her lovely father always so calm and centred had exploded with all the power of a nuke. She had never seen her father loose it so completely. Yes, she had seen him angry but this was something else. Her mother had come running in, panic written all over her face followed by the rest of her siblings. They all wanted to know what was going on but had been frozen into silence by the look on her fathers face. Silence, had reigned for minutes that felt like hours. Then with a deep long sigh her father had ushered the others out of the library without a word.  
  
He sat back down at his large desk after the door was closed. He closed his eyes. The silence in the room was suffocating. When she thought she could take no more he said, "Tell me of your plan." At that moment she could have wept with the love she felt for this complex man. Her father, her mentor. She knew she had planned her idea out well, and that her father would give his permission if he could find no holes, But another 12 months would pass before she could attempt it *Damn Gok. How the hell it got into my boot I'll never know, * she thought with disgust as she remembered her busted ankle. *Well the plan is on track now. *She thought as she entered the coretube to take her down to the level Ranger town was situated on.  
  
If Zack had been surprised to see Michael appear at the Stationhouse, after just leaving Stephen and him. He was astounded by his request. "I thought you were happily married, Chief" he joked. He never had got out of the habit of calling Garibaldi -Chief. *Too late to change now, * he reasoned. But Garibaldi was not laughing, some instinct told him something BIG involving that girl was happening. He couldn't explain it.he just knew. Now he had to convince Zack. "Gimme a break Zack. She's young enough to be mine," he grumbled trying to think of how to get Zack to agree to his request. "OK.so why do you need to find out about this mystery woman? Something I should know, hmm?" Zack inquired catching on to the seriousness of Michael's tone and expression. Garibaldi looked straight into Zacks eyes as he announced, "I don't know Zack. My gut is what kept me alive when I was here. And it's telling me that something..something to do with her is goin` down." Zack stared at his old boss and decided. "Computer..Acess Secrucams 38 through 50..Todays date..Time between..1900 hours and 2030 hours." "Accessing." Garibaldi relaxed a little. "Thanks Zack." Then he grinned and said," I knew I taught you good." Zack rolled his eyes at this comment and wondered where this would lead. Garibaldi's hunches usually panned out. But for now all they could do was sit and wait. Their hands were tied until they knew who she was.  
  
At about the same time.  
  
She slipped silently into the empty practice hall. She took in her location; the crash mats on the floor, the rows of practice Den`bok stored on the walls. It felt so familiar and comforting to her. She was sorely tempted to go get a pike and run through some of the sequences. But timing was essential if this was to work. It was now 2050hrs she had 10mins to get to her destination. She marched over to the low wooden bench that was set against one wall. Then reached into her bag and removed two wrapped boxes. When she placed the shoebox-sized containers under the benches at the back, they became virtually invisible. She straightened and marched back out the coretube with purpose. *Now for the Hard part, *she thought. *Hard. Try impossible!! You maniac, *her anxieties screamed at her. *You're insane. * "Maybe I am," she muttered as she once again entered the coretube and stated her destination.  
  
"Date recovered. Ready for Accessing." The sterile voice of the computer suddenly said. "About friggin time." Garibaldi snapped at the emotionless machine. Zack had to smile at Garibaldi's impatience. Something's never change. "Computer, begin playback from camera 38,"Z Zack instructed. "Confirmed." On the monitor in front of them a thin slice of babylon5 life appeared. They watched for a few moments on fast forward until their quarry appeared. They observed as she walked to the café, while she spoke to the waiter as she sat down at the small table. Then, as she placed her bag carefully between her feet as she settled down to wait on her order. "Whatever is in that bag, its either valuable or dangerous," Zack suggested as he watched. "Yeah, but she doesn't look scared or worried. She looks excited," Garibaldi put in.  
  
They watched as she in turn tried her Caff, and then watched the passers-by intently, while appearing quite casual. "She's not missing a thing. Hey! What's she seen? Zack exclaimed observing the smile that crossed the up-till-now emotionless mask. Garibaldi felt his heart rate rise again as he realised the cause of her smile. "Us, Zack. She was smiling at you, me and Stephen," he blurted out. Then he saw a dark scowl fall onto her features. *Now what brought that on? * But it faded away, replaced again by the polite blank mask as if it had never been. Garibaldi noticed her wince of pain as she lifted her bag once more to her shoulder then adjust the strap. Garibaldi watched as she gracefully stood up to leave. He saw himself turn away. And this time he saw her look again in their direction. The look struck him straight in the heart; such a mix of longing, fear and determination. "Who ever she is, shes a fine looking` woman," Zack muttered softly. Garibaldi frowned at this comment, but he didn`t know why. It just felt off. "Well.we have to find out who she is now?" "Sure" Zack`s voice returned to normal as he began instructing the computer to search its vast databases for the woman on the screen. *Who the hell are you? And why is it bugging me so much? * He thought as he stared at the image on the screen. *** 2100hrs Medlab one. She entered Medlab one and asked to speak to Dr Lillian Hobbs, after watching the said lady in question already leave. That let her be in-line- of-sight of the nurse leaving the cryogenic facility located to the side of the main area of Medlab. She could of course scan without line of sight, but it took more out of her, and there was more chance that someone could pick up on it. She began to leave as the young male-nurse entered in the code to the keypad. She only needed to surface scan him to register the numeric code in her edict memory. She hated doing it, but it was the only non-violent method she had come up with. She smiled as the young man asked if she was okay. "Yes thank you. Just a little tired," she replied. While silently she sent her apologies. Then she walked toward the Medlab main doors and out into the quiet corridor. She now had about four hours to kill before she would return. She would have liked to have visited certain quarters, but after all this time she was sure they had been reallocated. * I wonder what happened to his books. I hope they found a good home*  
  
*BooksStoriesHistories. I wonder if there is a public access point that I can use around here. Could be fun to find out what they say, * she thought with a grin. Although it had never been mentioned during the planning discussions, she knew her father well. He would love recent news of his friends and the planet of his birth. *If the Guardian of the Great Machine wouldn't talk in riddles and metaphors all the time. He wouldn't need to wait until I do something crazy* She giggled softly to herself picturing her father's frustrated countenance when having to deal with the guardian. Then her memory supplied her with the location of an access point about 10- 15 mins away from this location. * Well I'll be able to relax for a bit, at least. * *** "This is nuts, Zack. There is record of her anywhere. So how the hell did she get aboard?" Frustration was making the older mans voice gruffer than normal as he paced up and down the room with increasing rapidity. "Well the one good thing about that is that we now have a legitimate reason to have the patrols keep a look out for her," Zack tried to console the fractious man. * Wow this is really buggin` him big time, *Zack thought worriedly as Garibaldi began a new cycle of pacing. "Michael stop it! All that pacing is driving me nuts," Zack stated loudly. "Just give me a minute till I let the patrols know to keep a look out for her, okay?" "Yeah! Fine,"Garibaldi muttered. Then he stopped pacing and said, "Make sure they don't scare her" Zack looked up again at his friend who had started pacing again and thought to himself. *He's acting like a father waiting for his kid to come home from their first date. What the hell is going on here? * *** 2210hrs public access terminals //blue 8  
  
At first accessing the historical records from the database had been fun. It was all she could do not to roll about the floor at some of the rubbish written about her father. The had turned him into something he was not, and never claimed to be.PERFECT. *Just as well that he had the forethought to warn me, * she reflected. Then she began to access more recent articles on various subjects; The Telepath War, the Earth Civil War, the Drakh plague and she was reminded forcefully that it didn't matter who you were, when or where you lived, war and violence seem to always be able to touch your life. At this thought she felt very sad and alone. Yes she had been trained as a warrior. She had smelt deaths odour more times than she cared to admit. But both her mother and father had instilled in her and her siblings a respect for all life. So she would always choose a non-violent road if she had an option. Sometimes however there was no other option.  
  
On a whimsical notion she entered her own name into a search engine to see if it gave her anything. As she read what came up it suddenly didn't feel like fun anymore. * This isn't me. This is some figment of an over active imagination. A creature of Myth or fairy tales, *she thought sadly. "Oh no! They are crediting me with things others did," she whispered through silent tears. "Oh father this just isn't right. But what can I do?" *NOTHING-You can do nothing* her soul counselled. And sadly she had to accept that it was correct. "At least there are no images, I don't think I could have handled that," she muttered to herself in the empty room. She closed the screen down and thought, *Well that passed a little time. Now what? * She stretched her arms above her head to ease the tension in her neck, and then closed her eyes for a moment trying to regain her balance. Suddenly her eyes flew open in horror at the thoughts that flowed into her mind. I wonder if I should propose to Helen. - Wow! She would be quite a looker without that stupid cloak- -An image of her sitting in the café-  
  
*Damn it! They were looking for her. Why? Oh Double damn that means I have to go into hiding until its time. Time to disappear from view. * She waited in the shadowed corner of the room until all sense of the Security patrol had passed, then slipped out of the room. She ran through various strategies as she walked in the opposite direction to the officers. *I could go into DownBelow-bottom of the list, basically because if her father or brothers found out they would murder her. Even though her four brothers were all younger than her they were overprotective of her. I wonder if father has told them where I am. I hope not, they might decide to come and get her and that would cause major problems, *she pondered. Next on the list were the entrances to the access tunnels used by the maintenance crews. These were secured by numeric codes. *Hopefully one of the codes Dad gave me is still active in the system. * *Then of course there is my telekinetic ability. * But that always took a lot out of her, and she needed to be on top form tonight.---So it looks like No. 2s the winner. *** 2220hrs Visitors quarters Red 3 Ian walked as quickly as he could toward his tempory quarters. The pain of his headache was now blurring his vision. *What the hell had triggered it this time, *he wondered. Gratefully he reached his door and ran his id card thru the scanner-lock. As soon as he entered he called for the lights to come on at 50% and headed for the small kitchen area the unit had. He quickly located the painkillers he used on these occasions and filled a glass with enough water to swallow them together. He knew that they would only help for a short time, but it was better than nothing. *Damn it to hell*he raged. *One more day and I'd be on my way to Minbar. Why did this have to happen now?* The last time this happened, it had been triggered by a telepath. But all he had done today was wander around B5 and relax. As per doctors orders. Until this had hit. He felt the strong painkillers begin to cloud the pain just enough for him to close his eyes for a minute. Sleep claimed him soon, his tired body not resisting at all.  
  
==This isn't me. This is the figment of an over active imagination----this just isn't right-what can I do?-Nothing== *She's so sad and isolated. Why? She is so beautiful* ==They're looking for me-need to be on top form tonight== *Why is she running? Is she in danger? What's happening tonight? *  
  
Ian felt the first stab of renewed pain shake him awake. "What a strange dream?" he mumbled as he went to check when he could safely take his next dose.  
  
Decision made, she ran through the blueprints to the station in her head. She needed to get back to Medlab 1 using the coded the least number of times. The more occasions the codes were used more chance of someone becoming suspicious and expose her movements. *Okay, there is one down this corridor on the right about half way down. *She judged as she strode on. *God, I hope this works, *she thought as she reached the small entrance to one of the many access tunnels around B5. "Here goes everything," she mumbled as she quickly entered the first code she knew. When the lock softly clicked she released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She quickly entered and closed the door softly behind her. The tunnels lights provided only the minimum of vision. She took in the walls covered in pipes and wiring which left little room to move around in.  
  
*Well now what. Its only 2240hrs. So do I move closer to Medlab one and rest there or do I rest here and move later, * she pondered. She ran through all the pros and cons of each option, and came to a decision. She would move now, if she got caught here her options would be very limited. Again she turned inwards to her memory of the stations prints and found what she was looking for. Hurrying along the tight corridor until she came to a small-secured hatch about 15cms off the floor. Taking a deep breath she focused her energy on the tiny fittings that secured the hatch in place. Slowly they released their hold on the hatch-cover. She held onto the cover as it came loose. She looked at the exposed duct; it would be a tight squeeze. *First things first, * she decided as she removed her cloak and rolled it up and placed it in her bag. That achieved she pulled up the cowl neck of her top until it formed a tight snood over her head. *The voice is right. I am bloody insane, *she thought as she dropped the bag through the hatchway. "Or I will be by the end of this. Sheesh!" she muttered as she crawled into the claustrophobic space. *** 2240hrs Ian's quarters  
Ian decided on a warm water shower to try and relax his aching muscles a little. He was so glad he was able to afford the luxury of a water shower. After years of vibe showers in the services he detested the things. *Thanks Grandpa, *he thought as he remembered the grumpy old general who had raised him. He had died two years ago leaving Ian his sole beneficiary. Which in financial terms meant Ian did not need to work. So he had used this as a reason to resign his commission with Earthforce, before someone caught on to his little problem. After the Telepath war things had changed.slowly. But fears, resentments and plain old hatreds were still prevalent.  
  
But Ian missed the actual work. He just wasn't cut out to laze about doing nothing. So he decided to travel to Minbar for to reasons. One to find out more about these Rangers for himself and two to find someone to help him learn how to control his telepathic skills. "I bet that's were this pain is coming from," he muttered But for now the steam was calling him. As he disrobed he took in the scars on his torso and shook his head. It was still hard to believe that some one he had called `brother` had inflicted these. Stepping into the stall he positioned himself directly under the warm spray of water. Allowing his dark head to fall forward so that the flow of water could melt away the tension building at the back of his neck. As the water began to soothe him he contemplated his strange dream. Nothing in it made sense to him, but he had to admit that the woman was exquisite. He could only see wisps of chestnut hair escaping from her hood, but he was willing to bet his inheritance that it would be long and silky. Her features were compelling, especially those mystical green eyes. As he closed his eyes to picture his "dream girl" another image inserted itself. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded of an empty room. He felt the tension seep back into the nape of his neck. "Damn it." Meanwhile  
  
Zack watched as Michael finally gave in to his tiredness, and dosed in a chair. He had suggested that he return to his quarters for a rest a couple of hours ago and had received a black `a you nuts` look. So he had shut-up on the subject. But he was still concerned. It had been awhile since Michael had had to handle this sort of stress. Sure he handled another kind on a daily basis while running Edgar Industries. But sometimes this kinda day ended in heartache and bloodshed. And he believed his friend had endured enough of both in his life. Hell we all have. The patrols had begun to report in via their links. Plenty of people remembered the striking woman. But all the sightings where before 2045hrs, after that nadda. *Where the hell did you go?* he wondered as he returned to deal with the inevitable paperwork that came with being head of security of B5.  
  
At that present moment the woman they sought was squirming through a small duct that connected the two access tunnels. *I will never moan about the training sessions again, *she mentally promised as she reached another hatchway. Again she stretched out her senses to see if there was any one present in the other tunnel. Luck was with her; the tunnel and the near corridors appeared to be empty. "So much for me saving my energy. I only hope I'm strong enough to do this properly," she deliberated. She once again focused on the hatchways fittings. This time however she had to hold the cover with her energy too. To prevent it crashing to the floor in tunnel. Once through she rested for a few moments before planning her next destination. It was going to be a very long night. Her father had warned her that Zack and Uncle Michael were good, but she hadn't thought she would have to go up against them. *I wonder what triggered off this hunt, *she considered once again  
  
She had to find away to get through this without harm coming to their people; she couldn't be the one to cause them more grief. From the stories her father had told her they had all seen enough of that. Especially Uncle Michael. She would be so happy to let her father know his friend was now married to his sweetheart. She could just envisage the smile that would spread across his face at that news. *Oh blast! Someone's coming, time to move, *she reasoned as she quickly replaced the hatch. Securing the fittings just enough to hold it in place. "Rest time over," she muttered as she strode to the door that led to the corridor she needed to get to for her next tunnel journey. *** 0030hrs inside an access tunnel near Medlab One. Okay she had to admit Zack`s people were more than good at their job. Even with her telepathic senses and knowledge of the station they had nearly caught her three times. But why were they searching so hard for her? And why did she just know that Uncle Michael was involved some how. *Oh well those questions would just have to wait. I really need to centre myself or this will never work, *she mentally instructed herself. She had discovered a concealed nook in between two junction boxes, so she sat down and allowed herself to fall into a light meditative trance to recharge and balance her energy levels.4343w *** 0030hrs Ian's quarters  
Ian sat on his bed trying to meditate as he had been taught. But tonight the chaos just wasn't going to be tamed. And it was all HER fault. Every time he felt himself lower his brainwaves to Alpha-there she was. If she wasn't crawling through dirty ducts while swearing quite profusely. Then she was opening and shutting hatchways with her mind. He had given up on the idea that she was a `dream`, but what was her connection to him? And why was it only one way? He had tried to reach out to her and hit a wall.hard. He had thought about reporting it to security, but then his secret would be out before he was ready. "Damn that woman," he declared to the room. "I'm going to have to find out what she's up to myself." But where to begin. B5 was one hell of a place to hide in. "OK. Well I'll get dressed now. And be sitting ready when the next show appears," he decided moving his lithe body off the bed. He strode to a small set of drawers in the corner of the room and withdrew an old hooded sweatshirt, which he quickly pulled on. He then turned to the closet and pulled a pair of black trousers off the hanger. As he pulled them on he realised that the pain in his neck was easing slightly. And that he was excited about this chase. Finally he pulled on his old boots and sat down in the living area and waited  
  
0050hrs Stationhouse. "Ramirez to Allen." Zack`s link blurted, shattering the human silence in the office. "Yeah! Ramirez what you got for me?" Zack`s tired voice responded. "Don't know if it means much, but that woman you asked us to keep a lookout for was seen using the Public access unit on Blue 3,"the accented voice revealed. "Did you happen to get the terminal ID,"Zack quizzed hopefully. "BC110-5DX-L"Ramirez responded "Good Job, Ramirez. Allen out."  
  
"Computer. Let me see a list of information accessed on P.A.U. BC110-5DX-L between 2130hrs and now. Security override Allen54DU1,"zack instructed the computer with a little more enthusiasm. At least it was something. "Accessing data"5371w *** 0057hrs Medlab One  
Only a skeleton staff was on duty at this time of night, unless of course there was an emergency situation. *Please, *she begged silently of the universe. *No medical crises tonight. * She felt much better now that she had time to balance herself and remember why she was doing this. Once again she stretched out her sense to discover were in the facility the staff were. *Whew!! Two are in the office. One in the dispensary and another is dealing with a patient. The universe is smiling on me. * She looked upwards and muttered a heartfelt, "Thank you." She quickly slipped through the automatic doors of the Medlab into the shadowed corner. Just in case anyone had heard the slight noise of the doors opening and closing and decided to check it. But her luck held. *Okay, now for the hard part, *she thought to herself as she moved along the wall toward the door that led to the cryo-facility. *God I really do wish that these Temshee would give it a rest. My stomach is heaving, *she silently pleaded. She knew that as soon as she stepped out to press the code into the keypad she would be visible to the secrucam. But if she tampered with it both security and maintenance would be notified. She would just have to take the chance that noone would be paying attention to that monitor at that particular moment. *No time like the present, *as she contemplated her next move. She nervously adjusted her snood to cover all her hair. Taking a deep breath she moved quickly over to the keypad and entered the code. The door silently slid open allowing her access to the cryo unit. *** 0110hrs Stationhouse "Damn,damn,damn" "I take it that something has seriously honked you off?" Garibaldi's husky voice questioned. Zack turned to take in the wrinkled appearance of his friend. "You would be correct. Ramirez traced our mystery to a P.A.U. on Blue3 I've been reviewing what was accessed. But it doesn't tell me anything."Zack`s frustration at this dead-end obvious. Garibaldi stood up, stretching most of the kinks out of his bones. "Let me have a look." Zack shifted out of the way to make room for him in front of the monitor. "Its mostly history stuff-the Shadow War, the war with Clarke, the Telepath war and a pile of Minbari stuff," Zack stated. "What kinda Minbari stuff?" Garibaldi inquired, futilely trying to straighten his clothes out. "Historical records and myths surrounding Valen," Zack read from the monitor menu. "Its from some professor on Mars," he finished "Lets have a look anyway," Garibaldi instructed.  
  
*** 0113hrs Cryo-unit bay She had entered this area of Medlab nearly 15mins ago and still she could only stand and look at the plaque before her. MARCUS COLE DESIGNATION-RANGER STATUS-DECEASED In the event of new resuscitation technology Requested by Commander S Ivanova.  
  
She had read it over and over. A cold shiver running through her core. This was the point of no return. ==Proceed? ==A musical mind-voice shook out of her stupor. ==I'm scared, my friend==she cast back truthfully. ==I just realized what I'm about to do. But yes it is time to proceed.== After sending this, she ran her hand over the locking mechanism on the unit drawer. With a loud hiss the drawer opened. She relaxed her focus with a sigh then moved over to a gurney standing at the opposite end of the facility. She moved it quickly under the open drawer and began to adjust its height to hold the unit as it slid out. When everything was ready she locked the mechanisms and the gurney itself in place. She began to cautiously slide the unit out onto the gurney. She prayed it would hold. *Easy, easy. We're nearly there. Slowly,slowly,*she instructed herself. Twice the gurney groaned causing her heart to stop, but in the end it held. Slowly she adjusted the lift mechanism to lower the unit back down. Its noise sounding very loud in the silent room. ==Hurry==the other voice chided. ==Just a minute. Please==she begged silently. She stretched out her gloved hand and wiped away the condensation fogging the glass front of the unit. A pain gripped her chest at her first sight of his frozen visage. He looked just like the image her father had of him at home. She wished she could see his eyes open, but knew it couldn't be. Hot tears streamed silently down her face unchecked. ==Child. Sorrow?==the musical voice questioned in her head. ==I didn't know seeing him like this would affect me so much. But he's family. Does that make any sense?==she cast sadly as she opened the unit door wide. ==Love make sense. Love is truth.== ==Yes, you understand why I'm doing this don't you?==she cast questionly. ==Yes proceed.==the insistence that she comply being conveyed through the tones behind the words. ==Okay. Bossy boots== ==Impertinent== ==Of course, but you still love me== ==Proceed child==the musical voice cast once again with a tone of indulgence. She smiled softly at the tones and the non-answer. "I love you too old friend," she whispered to him. "Take care please."  
  
With that last soft plea she closed her eyes tight and once again tried to balance the centre of her core. This took longer than normal as her emotions took longer to calm. When at last she felt ready she sent one word At this she felt an immense tearing pain coming from the centre of her body. She felt her control slip and fought to regain her balance. She clamped her lops together to stifle the scream burning her throat. But could not stop the pitiful whimpers she heard as the pain built in intensity. ==Child?== ==Carry on.I'll be fine.==she cast desperately. Even those few words had taken their toll, as she fought to stay conscious. ==Strength child.== *Yes; Direction, Determination, Patience, Strength. * This affirmation ran through her head again and again. * Strength, Patience, Determination, Direction. * She repeated catching her second wind.  
  
==Balance achieved child== she heard in her head sometime later. As the pain began to recede she slowly slid down the wall exhausted. ==Child! Child! Awake. == ==Okay.just give me a minute== she weakly cast her body still trying to deal with the aftermath of the pain. She felt his energy return to her body, no longer a conduit between herself and Marcus. Taking a shuddering breath against the pain she struggled to her feet. Then stumbled over so that she could regard Marcus` face. The icy dust that had clung to his pale skin was gone. But had it worked? ==His heart beats. His mind wakes== she heard the tiredness of her friends voice. She now looked closer at Marcus and noticed that his chest was rising and falling on his own- proof that he lived. A happy tear fell down to mark the Medlab clothes he wore. She checked the readouts just to be sure. *He's back. He's back. He's back, *her heart happily chanted. ==Thank you, old teacher.==she cast with joy. ==Will his injuries heal?==she inquired. ==Complete== This was so much more than she had hoped for. ==That's wonderful. Thank you Kosh. Thank you so much.== ==Home?== She smiled at the embarrassed tone behind his cast. ==Soon my friend. Very soon. For now rest, I will get us back to epsilon 3==she assured him. ==Hurry== ==Bossy boots== ==Impertinent== ==I love you too== She grinned at the silence she knew would ensue. But he was correct it was time to go home. *** 0120hrs Ian's quarters Ian had begun to think that the show was over for the night. When an image came through. *A dark haired man lying sleeping.no not sleeping.dead. * Then without warning the force of her sadness hit him. He experienced her grief at not being able to see his eyes open or talk to him. He felt her feelings for this man and found himself envious of the dead man. Then he saw were she was..in one of the Medlab facilities. "But which one?" he asked the dark room. "Well until she shows me otherwise might as well start with one," he decided. Now that the decision was made he called up the Babcom to show him the quickest way to Medlab one. Then he left with a purposeful stride muttering, "Damn woman."  
  
*** 0135hrs Shuttle car  
A slow burning ache began in his solar plexus. It wasn't really a pain, more of an aggravation. He pondered what had caused this latest gnat in his life as he sat in the shuttlecar. This car would drop him off as near to Medlab as he could get. Then it struck him this ache wasn't his..It was hers. "Goddamn it!" he exclaimed furiously earning scandalized looks from the two Centari who shared this car. *Careful you idiot! You'll get yourself found out. * He silently warned himself. *What the hell is she up to now? Not enough to be battered bruised and exhausted. * It didn't feel like an injury but then again he was new to this sensing thing. All he knew for certain was that she was hurting and he needed to get there. *And when I do Lady. You will be answering questions for one hell of a long time, * he declared silently.6936w *** 0149hrs Stationhouse.  
  
"Now I rember why I hated school. This guy makes even the good stuff sound boring"Zack moaned as he rubbed his gritty eyes. "Okay. Lets try the last one," Garibaldi voice was tired and annoyed. Zack was right this guy could make Daffy Duck boring. "What was it again?" he asked. "A search on a name-Dun`na. It threw up this page on this warrior princess. Supposable she fought the Shadows at Valen's side in the last Great War. But no one can figure if she was real or not," Zack summarized what he remembered from the first time he accessed it. Garibaldi sat up straight, his tired eyes beginning to clear. "At Valen's side..My god! That's why I recognise her. That's who she is," he declared loudly. Before Zack could interrogate him on what the hell he was babbling about: the alarm in Medlab went off. *** 0150hrs inside the cryo-area. The pain had dulled a little but it still made moving quickly difficult. She was too exhausted to send her senses again, so she listened carefully at the door. No sound was evident so she opened the door and slipped out. Back into the shadowed corner beside the door. She pressed herself against the wall as one of the staff walked past. The woman looked toward the main doors for a few paralysing seconds but dint discover her. *Too close. Time to go* she assessed hurriedly. She glanced back into the Medlab once again. All clear? No one seemed to be outside in the corridor. Time to leave. She had not relocked the cryo-unit door so the alarm should trigger in about 60seconds. *Here goes everything, yet again, *she mused as she opened the main doors and stepped out into the corridor. Just then the alarm sounded. 0151hrs Corridor near to Medlab One. As she rounded the corner, which would lead her to the nearest Access tunnel, she felt her exhaustion and pain finally overwhelm her. "Damn! I need to get out of sight," she groaned trying to focus on her goal. Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist and pull her close. A husky male voice whispered in her ear, "Security Officer is right behind me." Then with no warning he kissed her. He had intended it to be just for show. Just until the officer passed by. But one touch and he wanted more. He had girlfriends, but he had never experienced this craving. He heard the security officer receive a link-message, then he returned to the Medlab in a hurry. He released her slightly and looked down into emerald eyes, full of confusion. "Why? How?" her quiet voice implored. "Damned if I know," he responded. "I was hoping that you could explain it to me." "Sorry.I.. cant..!"She forced herself to reply as she lost her battle to stay conscious. Ian caught her to him, alarm shooting through him until he found a regular healthy pulse. *Decision time...take her to Medlab and say he found her in the corridor.OR he could return to his quarters and get his answers.* Ian regarded the woman in his arms for a moment then swung her up into his strong arms. "No contest," he conceded as he strode away.  
  
0154hrs Medlab One Zach and Michael arrived to find the security personnel they had sent to check up on the alarm, standing outside in the corridor talking. "What the hell is going on here?"Zach shouted at the group of men. "Well sir..its like this.Dr Hobbs threw us out. Except for Officer Welch sir," one of the confused men explained. "This is getting Weirder by the second," Zach muttered entering the Medlab with Garibaldi trailing behind him. He had been silent since the alarm notice, looking deep in thought.  
  
They were greeted by the impression of organised chaos, as medical personnel scuttled about the area following unheard orders. "Zack," Garibaldi's soft voice made Zack jump after his long silence. He turned to see a tired, but very happy man. "You need to get Sheridan, Delenn and Lochley down here." Zack looked confused at this comment. You just didn't wake the President and first Lady of the Interstellar alliance at 0200hrs for a break-in. Just as he was about to question him about his suggestion, Doctor Hobbs came out of Isolab one. Her pretty face was streaked with tears Garibaldi moved quickly forward. "How is he?" he demanded as he clasped the shaking woman's arms. Lillian Hobbs couldn't prevent the sob that rose as she replied. "I.I will.be driven..insane within two days." She was surprised when Garibaldi hugged her accompanied by a heartfelt "Yes!!" Zack had finally caught on about who was being discussed. Only one person in the history of B5 could drive the medical staff that nuts in such a short time. He couldn't prevent a chuckle as he said, "Tie him to the bloody bed, then at least we will know where he is." Both Hobbs and Garibaldi laughed, both having had experience of Marcus` habit of disappearing from Medlab and Steven. Garibaldi released Hobbs with a large grin splitting his face. "Have you informed Steven yet? He inquired. "No I was going to wait until I calmed down a little," she explained in a still shaky voice. Garibaldi nodded in understanding. "Well how about I wake up the Sheridan's and Lochley. And you get to wake up the good doctor? Zack said to Garibaldi. "He'll faint away..SOUNDS GOOD TO ME," Garibaldi smugly responded, handing Hobbs a cloth to wipe her happy tears.  
  
0215hrs Medlab One. John Sheridan was struggling to keep up with his beautiful wife, as she barrelled along the corridor toward Medlab One. As soon as she had heard Zack mention Marcus, she had been out of bed and getting dressed. He had had to rush to keep up. Hell, even the two young rangers assigned to guard them, where left in her wake.  
  
She stepped through the Medlab doors to find a very happy Zack and Michael talking quietly to a shaken Lillian Hobbs. She approached them quickly needing answers to her questions. "Dr Allen, Michael, Mr Allen. Where is he? When can I see him? How did this occur?" Delenn fired her questions one after another. Her need to know overriding her normal calm demeanour. "Delenn take a breath," her husband laughingly advised. "Give them time to answer." Delenn was not amused, but before she could answer him back. Michael replied to her questions. "He's in Iso One. Steven is with him just now running tests. He will let us know when we can visit. And as to how, I may have some pieces of the puzzle. But they are not for here and now," he stated before anyone could press for explanations.  
  
Delenn felt her husband's arms surrounding her.surrounding her with his all encompassing love. Slowly she felt herself calm back down, finding her center. She smiled to herself.her soulmate..the foundation of her world. She heard the noise of the Medlab doors opening again. She lifted her head to see who had entered. "Good Morning, Captain," Zack greeted his superior knowing that she would want to know every last detail of what had occurred.. right now. "Mr Allen you look like HELL," Captain Elizabeth Lochley commented in reply. "Mr President, Delenn, Mr Garibaldi.Dr Hobbs I'm surprised you are not with your patient." "Dr Franklin is with him at present, Captain," stiffening at the implied criticism from this..outsider. "Dr Franklin is NOT on B5`s medical staff. You really." her intended remark was never heard as Delenn spoke up. "Dr Franklin will attend to Marcus. As MY ranger and a Minbari citizen he is under MY care." Her tone left no one in any doubt as to her determination in this matter. Lochley looked as if she wanted to argue, but the steel in Delenn`s voice plus the agreement on Sheridan's face told her she'd loose.  
  
The tension was broken as Steven exited the Isolab and the group as one moved toward him. The group minus Lochley. Delenn walked straight over to Steven and hugged him. Normally he would have been amazed and shocked by her actions. But today.he held on to her for dear life. "Are you okay Steven," John enquired of his shaken friend placing his hand on the other mans shoulder. Steven straightened up giving Delenn a small smile of thanks. Then replied to her husband's question. "To be honest. I don't know, John. My head just cant round any of this. I mean resurrection is one thing..a big thing granted. But on top of that.all his injuries..even old scars have healed. And I have no idea.not one..how it was done. And to be honest I don't really care." He gave them all a watery smile, which they all returned in agreement. Marcus was home, anything else could wait.  
  
"Dr Franklin, I have been informed that you are this rangers doctor and will attend to him," Lochley announced into the silence. "I would be obliged if you could provide me with a summary of your patients status for our records," he voice clipped and hostile to Steven's ears. "I'm afraid that until Marcus is deemed well enough to agree or disagree to that. You would need to apply to his Guardian's, "Steven declared quietly but firmly. Knowing full well that permission would not be granted. "Guardians.. what are they?" Lochley asked, her face showing her puzzlement. It was Sheridan who explained, "With B5 housing so many people in cryo-units at one-point after the Shadow War. It was decided that each patient would have a Guardian to look after his or her interests. When Earth joined the Interstellar Alliance it accepted this idea as a legal right."  
  
"The doctor said GuardianS.plural," she prodded for more information. "Yes that's correct. Marcus has four: Sati Rathenn, Sech Durhann and Delenn of the Minbari. And Captain Susan Ivanova," John announced the last name with great relish. Elizabeth was a fine officer, but sometimes she could be a total bitch. As she had shown in her attitude toward the two doctors. Well, this she would learn was a "family affair." Something he was sure Delenn would take great delight in informing her of, given half the chance. "Speaking of which, who is taking on THAT job?" laughed Michael, his eyes suspiciously bright. "I think that that task can wait till a more acceptable hour, at least until we know Susan's had her coffee. At least two cups," Steven suggested happily. "We have to think of her crew, after all." Again the group laughed at something Lochley just didn't get. "I agree, but I want to see him. Please Steven," Delenn pleaded, knowing she wouldn't rest until she did. "Okay, but just for a second. Alright?" he answered knowing the look in Delenn`s eyes. *She may be a petite woman, but I wouldn't bet against her,* he mused. Delenn nodded in agreement, then turned to one of the Rangers and spoke softly in Minbari. He bowed low then left to carry out her orders. She looked at her love, her best friend, the father of her child and thanked the Universe for him...for how ever long they had together. He smiled and nodded his head understanding without words. Steven offered her his hand, knowing to well the shock of seeing Marcus alive. Delenn grasped it tightly, smiling thankfully as the Doctor led her to Iso one. Steven explained that although he couldn't allow her into the Isolab, but she would be able to see him through the observation window on the far side.  
  
Delenn`s grasp tightened on his hand as Marcus became visible. She took in the slightly improved skin colour, the chest rising and falling under his own power and the happy bleeping of the machines monitoring his every vital functions. She looked again at his face and wished he'd open his beautiful green eyes. His eyes reflected had reflected his every mood no matter how hard he tried to hide it, she had realised a long time ago. And then there was his hair. If Marcus had one vanity it was his hair. But she had to admit that it did suit him. "Welcome Home, my good friend. May Valen guide you back to us, your family," she managed to softly say before her tears overwhelmed her. Steven embraced her and then began to lead her back to John and the others. "When will he wake, Steven?" she softly enquired. "I've given him a light sedative, to give his body a chance to get used to their jobs. Without Marcus indulging in his normal antics. He should sleep for about 8 hours.so say around 1100hrs,"he answered happily. "Then I will return then," she stated as she smiled at her friend, as they reached the group. "Feel better now?" asked her husband reaching for her. "Yes.I do. Steven says he will waken around 1100hrs. so I will return then. Marcus is home John," she confirmed contentedly into his laughing bue eyes. "Yes,he`s home were he belongs," John agreed. A peaceful warm silence descended on the group.  
  
"Right then, get the hell outta my Medlab until then," Lillian laughingly ordered. Only to turn around and spot even more bodies. Too be exact, 4 uniformed Rangers stood quietly to the side, waiting silently. Delenn once again addressed them in Minbari. When she had finished, they bowed to her then split up. Two returned to take up sentry duty outside Medlab one; the others stood guard either side of the Isolab entrance. Lochley glanced over at Security Chief Zack Allen expecting an adverse reaction to this new situation. But she was mystified to see him smilingly nod his thanks and agreement. *They are like a family who have closed ranks to protect one of their own.*  
  
0240hrs Ian's quarters  
  
Ian finally deposited the unconscious female on his bed. He had to smile as she curled up into a small ball and mumbled, "Goodnight father." She spoke the words in Minbari religious caste language. Then it dawned on him- why would she speak in Religious caste Minbari. He had spent the last 6 months learning a little because he knew he was going there. "Damn lady, you are a walking conundrum," he declared softly to the sleeping woman. She had woken only once on their journey back here. She had begged him to take her to Ranger Town. He had given in to her wondering what business she had there. All she did when she got there was move two mediums sized boxes into plain sight. Then she smiled at him just before she collapsed again. Thinking of that smile he had to turn away swiftly as the temptation to kiss her once again swept through him.  
  
Securing the door with a pass-code, he then pulled the small sofa in front of it. After witnessing her abilities first hand he had no doubt she could override the pass-code. But he was a light sleeper, so if she tried to leave he'd waken. *Not that I'll sleep much on this,* he assessed as he looked at the very short sofa. "Suck it up Grunt," he heard his Grandpa say as he folded himself onto it.  
  
0945hrs Medlab One.  
  
"Good Morning Ma`am," one of the young nurses greeted Delenn as she entered the Medlab. "I was informed you would be here 1100hrs. by Dr Franklin. There's nothing wrong is there?" she queried. "Good Morning. No there is nothing wrong. I just felt I should be here. He- is-alright-isn't-he?" she quickly questioned. "No! No! He's fine. Although its odd not to have to fight with him to take his meds," she laughingly confessed. "But I really miss those wondrous eyes of his. But I will deny it if Ivanova asks," she added with a cheeky grin on her pretty face. Delenn had to smile at the girl's outspokenness. The smile grew ass she remembered her own thought on those eyes last night. "Your secret is safe with me,," she promised happily. The nurse smiled again and directed her to one of the small rooms. "Dr Franklin felt he was stable enough to be in a normal room. So he was moved a little while ago." "Dr Franklin had returned already?" Delenn questioned in surprise. Considering how tired and shaken he had appeared earlier, she had expected him to sleep long and hard. The young nurse looked rather uncomfortable at the question, and didn't answer. *No matter, I will just have to ask the rangers on duty,* she thought with a slight smile. The two rangers outside the small room snapped to attention, then bowed low to their beloved Ent`il`Zha. They were different rangers from the ones on guard earlier in the morning. "Good Morning, In`al-Harris. So how is our patient this morning?" Harris craggy face broke into a huge smile, "Well it's the longest I can remember Marcus staying put in one place. But the Doc says he's doing fine." In`al smiled a shy smile of his own. He hadn't known Marcus personally, but his exploits had become semi-mythical among the Rangers. It would be interesting to see if the stories about the human were truth or fiction. "Good that is exactly what I wanted to hear,"Delenn softly stated. "But when did the good doctor return?" "He was already here when we relieved the others at 0700hrs. He was asleep in the chair. Well, he looked so uncomfortable we moved in the cot-bed from the back office and moved him on to it." Harris quickly reported. Delenn smiled as she bowed and said, "Thank you my friends." She straightened, took a steadying breath and entered the small room. Upon doing so a quiet giggle escaped her lips at the sight of her two friends made. Marcus was curled up in a tight ball, his covers in total disarray already. In contrast the doctor was on his stomach, the bedding hardly disturbed by his presence. So different, yet their basic beliefs were the same. *Was that what held their unusual friendship together,* she wondered. *What was it John used to call them.. The odd couple. That's it.*  
  
Delenn sat down in the chair beside Marcus` bed and took in the reality of his return. His dark mane and beard stood out in cruel contrast against his still pale skin. *I will ask Susan about taking him home to Minbar for awhile,* she mused happily. Then with a start realised she would have to discuss this with Marcus not Susan.  
  
Her realization was interrupted by a soft knock on the room door. "Yes, enter,"she instructed. The young Minbari ranger In`al ,hesitantly entered the room. "Your pardon Ent`il`Zha,"he quietly said as he bowed once again. "Could you please come outside with me for a moment. There is something I think you need to see," he softly asserted. Delenn rose gracefully from the chair, checking that both patient and doctor still slept. In`al stepped aside allowing Anla`shock Na to exit the room before him.  
  
Outside she found not one but three other rangers. All three bowed to her, which she in turn returned. "Well, Rangers what is it you wish me to see?" A small Minbari female by the name of Lor`yan stepped forward to explain. "Pardon us Ent`il`Zha but we found these boxes this morning . They had been placed in the middle of the crash mats in training hall three." Delenn know became aware of the boxes now in Lor`ya and Meikels possession. "We do not know who left them there. But this one is supposed to be for you -it has your name on it. The other is bare. Both have been scanned but nothing dangerous showed up," the Minbari continued. Delenn moved her hand toward the box Lor`yan had indicated was hers. As her fingers came into contact with the cool construction of the box, a loud click was heard and the lid opened slightly.Delenn let out a startled gasp. "Are you alright Ent`il`Zha?" Meikels strong accent even more evident in his concern. "Yes I am fine. Thank you." she answered firmly. "Could you bring the boxes into the room and I'll deal with them there."  
  
The rangers complied with her wished then exited the room. At first she sat and stared at the box itself wondering what secrets it held. Finally she slowly lifted the lid to expose a letter lying on a pillow of whit material. When she lifted the letter out she found her name written in a very familiar script. She carefully opened the missive wondering what he had to tell her this time. She sat in the small room with its beeping machines and read it three times before letting herself think about its content. "In Valen's name," she softly muttered. For indeed the letter had indeed come from Valen, also known as Jeffery Sinclair. In it he had wished her well on her wedding to Sheridan and informed her that the enclosed shawl was a belated wedding gift from his family and himself. He then went on to explain who had brought Marcus back, but not why or how it was achieved. Then he explained that the method involved could not have aided John in extending his life. He wished it could but the genetics wouldn't allow it. He wished them both happiness for the future and closed with his name..Valen.  
  
Underneath this was a hastily written note in a different hand. It read;  
  
Dear Aunt Delenn If you are reading this it means that Marcus is back with his `family` where he belongs. I know that you have many questions, but I must answer Marcus` first. Since they concern him first and fore most. All I ask is that you help him come to terms with who he is? I wish you and your family well too. Know that you are all in my prayers always. I wish that we could have met, but father says it would be to hard. So I promised to disappear quietly into the stars. Oh before I forget, enclosed in the shawl you will find a small box. It contains a gift for Marcus. He doesn't need it now.. but hopefully when he finally figures it all out.well I'm sure you will know when to give it to him. Anyway need to go now. May the stars shine brightly on you all, as you follow your paths. Love always Dun`na  
  
**By the way could you please apologise to Zack Allan and Uncle Michael for me. Their teams did real good, but I had a little "EXTRA" help that they couldn't beat. Although they came real close a couple of times  
  
Dun`na Michelle Sinclair. XXX  
  
Steven Franklin awoke upon hearing a delighted chuckle from across the room. He slowly sat up to see a smiling Delenn holding a letter. "Good news, I take it," he spoke softly not wanting to startle her Delenn smiled over at the wrinkled image of the normally pristine doctor. "Yes Steven. I would say it was very good news. Surprising, but definitely Good," she replied happily. She did not have all her answers yet. But one day she would. Until then she would enjoy this moment and all the moments to come with her family.  
  
Before Steven could comment John Sheridan entered the room. A very confused looking John Sheridan. Delenn rose and went to her husband concern written all over her beautiful face. "I'm okay Delenn," he assured her as he enfolded her within his embrace. "I'm just a little confused.I just had a very interesting conversation.with Susan." "With Susan?" the others chorused together. "Yes! It seems that at 0330hrs Station time her ship received a message. It was short and sweet. It read-Code 7R for Capt Susan Ivanova. Your heart is beating again, listen to it. Its time to go home. Love always." "How did Susan react to that?" Steven asked wondering if his friend was okay. Remembering how she had fallen apart in his arms just after Marcus had died. "Well she tried to contact me on Minbar. When she finally got hold of someone who would give her the information that I was here she put a call through to me. After she had calmed down a little. For which I am eternally grateful. She thought someone was yanking her chain with a very sick joke." John explained quickly. "Poor Susan, all alone with this. Light years away from us all,"Delenn commented sadly. "Not for long she's not," John announced in a mischievous tone. "UH_HO I know that tone.what have you done?." Steven laughingly enquired. "Well let's see. First I woke up President Chalenko. Explained that a family crisis had arisen and that we needed Susan to return home ASAP...after getting her agreement.i got a hold of Whitestar 39; it was nearest to her.and told them to go get her and bring her home. All in all a busy morning." he finished with a slight grin. "So whose the letter from?" he continued curiously trying to place the familiar script.  
  
Delenn smiled that Mona-lisa half smile that he loved and hated in equal proportions. Loved because he loved everything about this amazing woman, who was his wife. Hated, because it meant she had a secret that she would only share in her own good time. "A friend," was all she would say.  
  
Just then a slight groan left the lips of the other occupant of the room. And everything else was forgotten. "Marcus! Marcus can you hear me?"Steven was now 100% awake and totally focused on his patient and friend. "Too..bloody..bright, "the wavering English accented voice complained . "Lights to 50%, how's that?" "Better.Water?" Marcus requested. John felt his own eyes water as he watched Delenn help him to sip some cool water. He saw the slow recognition of who was present and where he was, fill Marcus` eyes. Then he saw the fear and sadness overcome him. "Its okay Marcus. Susan is fine. She's on her way home right now to see you," john stated clearly and firmly realising what was wrong. He could see the Ranger trying to read his face for the truth. He must have found it for he relaxed a little. "Marcus, what do you remember?" Steven asked reluctantly. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but he needed to know if there were in black spots in his memories. Marcus` face grew paler as he whispered, "I remember it all." He closed his eyes not wanting to see the disappointment and anger in their eyes. To his utter surprise he felt Delenn squeeze his hand as she stated, "We will discuss this later.much later. For now you are home, with us, where you belong. You will rest and recover completely. You will obey Dr Franklin."  
  
"Unless of course he puts you on a food plan. Then we will all understand if you disobey him," a new voice interrupted. Michael Garibaldi stood at the doorway taking in the tableau before him. He was not a spiritual man, he dealt in hard cold, dirty facts. But his connections to these people went beyond the norm  
  
John chuckled at the outraged expression on Stevens face.  
  
"Its good to have you back Marcus," Michael stated moving toward the prone man his hand outstretched. Marcus was taken a back by the warmth he read in the normally cool eyes. The warmth of all his friends was making his `rebirth` a whole lot easier. Although he would be willing to be that Delenn had umpteen rituals to prepare him for his return to the Rangers. Marcus grinned slightly and shook Garibaldi's hand weakly as he said. "Thank you Mr Garibaldi. Its good to see Susan didn't kill you after all." Garibaldi's face twisted as he replied, " Marcus you are still a pain in the ass. And the name is Michael."  
  
"Okay folks! Time to go. I have some tests that I need to run.Uhuh! Remember Delenn`s orders," Steven gleefully reminded the Ranger as he prepared to argue. Everyone except Delenn left immediately with a great many "See you Laters."  
  
Delenn once again held his hand between her two petite ones. She stared into those vivid eyes and tried to think of a way to tell him what had occurred. In the end she spoke from her heart. "I know that you have many questions about what has happened to you, and who was responsible and why? I have some of those answers for you..And I will give them to you.but only when Steven thinks you are well enough. The rest of your answers I believe are contained in this box." Marcus hadn't noticed the boxes , but now wondered what they had to do with this crazy journey he seemed to be on. His attention returned to Delenn as she asked Steven when she could return. "Around 1400hrs, I want him to rest after he's eaten something," Steven responded thoughtfully. "Then that is when I shall return. May Valen guide you, my very good friend," she softly said as she squeezed his hand once more before disappearing out the door in a rustle of silks. "Wow, that was some welcome home," Marcus remarked in hushed tones overwhelmed by the love and caring his friends had shown him. "NO! That was spoken last night when she came to see you. Right before she burst into tears in my arms." Steven wasn't trying to be cruel. But he wanted Marcus to understand that he was home, that he had a family. And that family wanted him to be alive and well.  
  
1200hrs Ian's quarters.  
Ian entered his bedroom yet again to check on his guest. She had still been dead to the world five minutes ago when he last checked. But not this time, she was sitting up looking totally confused as she took in her surroundings. "Your safe," he stated quietly not wanting to scare her anymore than she had to be already. Her gaze whipped round to impale the man who stood in the open doorway. Recognition registered in her eyes, but she didn't relax one bit. "You aided me last night, Mister?" "Canning. Ian Canning m`lady," he answered immediately. She regarded this man before her-he had spiky brown hair, deep brown eyes and a well trimmed moustache. He stood about 6foot, 6or7inches and had a well trained physique. *Yes you noticed that last night Dun`na, when he held you* "Well Mr Canning, want to tell me why? And where the blazes I am?" she demanded as she got out of the bed. But Ian wasn't listening to her words, her was wondering about the fetching pink flush on her face and its cause. Then something more astounding caught his attention. As she stretched her lean body the covering on her head became dislodged.. exposing a small Minbari bone crest. "WHO the hell are you lady?" he demanded loudly. He watched as she quickly pinned her hair up and secured her hood not giving him a single glance. Her head began to throb painfully. She rubbed at her temples, and then realized that it wasn't her pain. She turned to shout at Canning but found only an empty doorway. Before she could call out to him she heard something smash followed by a mans voice cursing. She moved quickly into the living area to find out what was going on.  
  
She found Canning in the small kitchenette area, the smashed remains of a glass of water at his feet and a toppled pill bottle on the worktop. Canning`s head was bowed so that she couldn't see his face, but the white clenched fingers on either side of the narrow counter told their own story.  
  
"Canning.Ian, you're a telepath?" He raised his head slowly as if it just weighed too much. The pain in his eyes told their story, and touched her heart. "Come, sit down with me," she quietly insisted as she took his arm. Even through her own shields she could feel his agony, though with her filters now up she wasn't experiencing it anymore. "Its..too..much," he whispered dismally. "I can't do this." "Will you let me aid you this time?" she asked urgently. Not wanting to see him in so much pain. "Will..you tell.me your name?" he forced out. She had to smile at his persi9stance. She knew that she shouldn't, but he was stubborn enough to refuse her help if she didn't reply. "Dun`na," she replied quietly. "First one," he translated much to her surprise. "And are you?" "Later. For now give me your hands. And trust me," she instructed firmly as she removed her gloves. Ian was astounded to realize that he did indeed trust this complex, secretive woman. He place his hands in the now bare ones of Dun`na and closed his eyes. Dun`na closed her eyes and slipped into his turbulent mindscape. She was thankful for the exacting training Kosh had made her execute as she began to build his non-existent shields. How had he managed to keep his sanity in this chaos. Most people would have taken their own lives rather than live with this pain. He was a strong man, physically and mentally. As she created a barrier against the many voices and emotions swirling in his mind, she caught glimpses of his life. There was his deep sorrow over his Grandpa's death-his fear of being caught by PSICorp-his anger over having to hide who he was. Then she felt his desire for her.  
  
No, she was the odd one, the freak. He couldn't want her. she had been so intent on calming the storms and building the shields, she hadn't realized that Ian had felt her experiencing bit of his life. Whatever she had been about to send was lost as the heat of his lips returned to hers. *Why am I allowing this..Oh! but it feels so good.But she had to go..In a minute or two..Oh! MY..*  
  
1315hrs  
Ian sat watching the woman who lay asleep in his arms. Nothing had come close to the rightness he felt at this very moment. They had kissed, cuddled and murmured nonsensical utterances on the sofa until her exhaustion once again claimed her. He just couldn't stop looking at her. He noticed her long sooty lashes hiding those expressive green eyes. He watched as they flicked softly against her fair cheek, and wondered what she dreamed of. *Am I in your dreams, my lady?* he silently wondered. Hoping that the answer would be yes. How could this happen? Surely it only occurred in books and vids. Ian felt her body shift and begin to wake up. "Wake up sleepy head," he instructed softly. "Are you alright?" an anxious look clouding his deep eyes. Dun`na felt herself fall into them. *But I can't * "I will be fine," she assured him knowing she is lying. She moved to get up, but found herself once more clasped to Ian's warm muscular chest. She felt his lips on her forehead in a soft kiss.  
  
"Dun`na, I have a confession to make. When you saw those images from my life.. Well. I saw images from yours too...I know who your are?"  
  
Dun`na knew she should be angry, scared or even a little upset. But what she was feeling.was safe. How had this man won so easily the trust, that many she had known for years hadn't gained?  
  
"I think my father is going to be pretty annoyed with me" she stated as she looked up into his eyes. Ian nodded, then he came to a decision. "How mad do you think he'd be if you took me home with you?"  
  
Dun`na started, forcing herself into a sitting position where she could see Ian's face clearly. * Was he serious?-No he couldn't be , could he?* He definitely looked serious,at least until he kissed her again.  
  
his cast came through clear and Dun`na could feel the conviction behind his statement. She could also sense his loving restraint not wanting to scare her with the enormity of his passion.  
  
Ian moved a little away. "FOUR BROTHERS," his voice conveyed his total shock at this twist in their weird journey. He stared into the sensual eyes of his lady. "What the hell you are most definitely worth it." he stated. Silencing any reply with a passionate kiss.  
  
1330hrs Medlab one/ Marcus` room.  
  
"Steven, for god sake there is not a millimetre of flesh you haven't poked, prodded and otherwise abused. Please enough!" Marcus` accent was clipped and strong in his frustration with the doctor. Who was having far too much fun at his expense. "Fine! But I just thought you'd want them all over and done with," Steven responded. "Steven, what are you going to do? What's there left to do? Measuring the length of my eyelashes perhaps? Or the adding up the total number of scars on my body, hmm?" "I don't need to do the last one-the answer is Zero." Steven smugly answered. "Yes, right Steven. We both know that my body looks like a ruddy patchwork quilt," Marcus stated despondently thinking about Susan's reaction if she ever saw it. Like that would ever happen. "Not any more. Whatever brought you back healed you too. Too such extents that I cant find any trace of any previous injuries at all. And believe me I really looked," Steven declared emphatically. "How is that possible?" Marcus asked "Well, we certainly cant do it," Steven replied as he noted the emotions drifting over his friends face. *I sure hope that those answers Delenn has, help to calm him down or he'll be climbing the walls within a couple of hours. And Heaven help us all when that happens*13246w  
  
As it was, by the time Delenn arrived in Medlab all the tests had been completed and the two men were engaged in a very spirited discussion of past adventures. As she reached the doorway she heard Steven stating with great conviction- "-If I EVER hear "Modern Major General" again. I will shoot the singer.then myself." "Well if you'd just left me alone with my pike. I wouldn't have sung, now would I?" Marcus retaliated. "If I had you would have never made it to Mars, never mind back home again," laughed Steven. "It's a wonder YOU came home at all. What with -"OH! Steven- on planet.which reminds me you still owes me 50 credits, you cheap bastard." Marcus watched as his friend tried not to laugh at his sarcastic remarks, then gave in. Steven had changed in their years apart. It was as if he had finally grown into a person he was comfortable being. But he was still Steven, his friend.  
  
"Marcus?" Delenn`s soft voice brought him back from his inner thoughts to greet her with his trademark grin. "Hello Delenn. I would bow but my jailor here might put me on bread and water rations. Come to think of it that might not be such a bad idea," he quipped. "I have no idea what I ate for Lunch and I don't think I want to find out." "Enough or I'll order you seconds," Steven laughingly threatened moving toward Delenn and the doorway. "I believe the courts call that Attempted Murder," Marcus informed him with a straight face. "Marcus you are the ultimate pain in the ass!!! Delenn as you can see he is obviously doing okay. BUT I want him to rest as much as possible. That means staying in bed," Steven stated as he made his way out of the door.  
  
Delenn moved to the chair that Steven had just vacated and sat down, placing her parcel gently on the floor between her feet. *Where to begin* "Tell me Marcus, what do you remember of your classes in Minbari History?" she enquired slowly. The puzzlement at this question shone bright in his eyes as he replied. "Bits and pieces.mostly about Valen and the last Great War." "does the name .Dun`na, mean anything to you?" she asked quietly, as if frightened someone would overhear her. "Yes. as matter of fact I do. Lets see, she was this mysterious female warrior that was said to always be at Valen's side during battle. But was never seen at any other time. Noone seemed to know where she was a myth based on someone or just a fairytale," he replied not understanding where the Minbari was going with this conversation.  
  
Delenn took a deep breath knowing that it was time to give Marcus his answers. "This morning, as I sat here waiting for you to wake up, I was brought two boxes. One was labelled for me, the other was left blank. My box contained among other things a letter from an OLD Friend," she reported quietly but clearly. "An old friend," he repeated. Suddenly he sat up straight, his eyes wide. "AN OLD FRIEND." Marcus took a couple of deep breaths trying to restrain the excitement running through him. Could it be? "Delenn are you telling me that Valen was responsible for all this," he whispered quickly. Delenn smiled at his amazement and excitement. This was the friend she remembered. She was so glad he was home. "The letter came from Valen..Yes. But it was to inform me of who was responsible for your return. And so that I wouldn't worry about any repercussions." "So if not Valen who?" "It was Valen's first born..Dun`na," she announced watching him carefully for any signs of distress. "But why, and how did she do it?" he queried knowing that he needed those answers to be able to be at peace with himself. "I was not told that," she stated. Then continued swiftly seeing the disappointment in his face. "Dun`na said that you had to have your answers first. And that you would answer my questions if you wished." Confusion held reign on the prone mans pale face. "How can I answer your questions, when I have a million of my own unanswered. And I thought the letter was from Valen, not Dun`na?" "The letter was from Valen, but Dun`na left a little note at the bottom of it. And I think, I hope the answers to your questions are contained in the second box," she replied as she lifted the box and placed it beside him on the bed.  
  
Marcus looked at the box wrapped in some kind of cloth, would it hold his answers, or just more riddles? Well he would never find out sitting doing nothing. He pulled back the fabric to reveal the box itself. And just as Delenn`s had, as soon as his fingers touched the cold surface of the box it opened. He glanced up at Delenn, who smiled encouragingly. Curiosity and trepidation fought for control. And as normal curiosity won. Slowly he opened the lid to reveal the contents. There was a small box of some kind of velveteen material, a medium sized pouch and a large letter. Marcus to recognised the distinctive script. The missive was from Valen, formerly his Ent`il`Zha Jeffery Sinclair. The man who had helped Marcus to create a new life after the death of his family. He opened it wondering what Sinclair had in store for him this time.  
  
My dearest Marcus  
  
I am very sure that all this is a total shock to the system, so I will try to explain as best I can the how's why's and wherefores. But first of all let me welcome you back. I wont tell you what you did was right. But then again I can't say it was wrong. Knowing that I would probably have done the same for Catherine. So by now you will have been told that my headstrong daughter Dun`na is the one responsible for your return. She is a very complex character, actually she reminds me a lot of Delenn. Most of her reasons have to do with her younger brother Josi`al. He was second born to Dun`na and she adored him. She loves all her siblings but Josi`al was her favourite. Probably because they were so alike. You see when they were born; although they had Minbari biology's they had human features. Which meant it was difficult for them when they were children. After a while Dun`na decided she didn't want to live on planet, she wanted to go to B4. and where Dun`na went Josi`al followed. Dun`na loved it. She grew her hair so long that she could style it to hide her bone-crest if she wanted. She learned everything about B4 operations. As well as the normal educational requirements. But she excelled in tactical and pike lessons. She might even have given you a run for your money! Josi`al although happier there was still not content. Year after year he seemed to fade away from us. Not physically, but he seemed so alone. Even Dun`na the sister he adored couldn't reach him anymore. After his 21 cycle he came to me and told me of a dream he had been having for years, and how he wanted to make it come true. I was stunned to say the least. For what he was discussing was him travelling to another time and place and staying there. To cut this story short, we consulted with the great Machine it confirmed what the dream had shown him. So he travelled to this new time and place were he lived, worked, loved, married and had a family. From what the Great machine divulged he lived a full and happy life. You are no doubt wondering what this has to do with you. There is no easy way to do this Marcus. Josi`al changed his name to take the place of a man who died, when we had records to prove that he had lived to a ripe old age. That man's name was Joshua Allen Cole. Your grandfather, with quite a few greats added. He lived in a place call Oakham in England and worked as an engineer there. But he is best known for his poetry and children's stories about the Universe beyond Earth. When Dun`na told me of this I couldn't believe it. That the man who I considered `my other son` was truly part of my family. I apologise if this sounds presumptuous but you have always been special to me . Your family is the latest on the direct line from my son so that made things easier for Dun`na. But I'm getting a head of myself.  
  
Anyway a couple of years pass-then one day Dun`na comes back from epsilon3 runs through the house locks her door and wont talk to anyone. All we can hear is her crying. By the end of three days of this, I lost my temper. I couldn't stand to hear my baby girl in so much pain. I broke the door and made her tell me what was wrong. She told me she had been shown, what you had done and why. But more than that she had seen the consequences for the others too. Especially Susan. I am a simple soldier Marcus, but my child understands the universe pretty well so I listen when she talks. She said things had be set out of balance and it had to be rectified. Another year passed with Dun`na running idea after idea passed the Vorlons and the great machine. Till finally she comes to me with this crazy, dangerous plan. Yet again I blew my top-I was terrified Marcus not just about the plan. But that maybe she would choose to stay there too. I know a father isn't supposed to have favourites-so sue me I'm only human!! So far as my daughter was concerned-the balance needed to be restored and she got to help a member of her family. Perfect symmetry. So I knew that whatever I might say in the end she would attempt it.  
  
Now we come to the how bit, for that you need a little of the history of Dun`na. When she was born she was really ill. We didn't think she would survive. She wouldn't have except that Kosh intervened. He broke off a part of himself and healed her. He stayed there for many months rebuilding her decimated immune system. Even after she was older and healthy, they could be found together more often than not. He taught her things I couldn't even presume to know. But I think that she taught him too. I believe that is why Kosh in our time was different from the other Vorlons. He understood love. Having Kosh inside her for that period of time also had a rather weird effect on Dun`na life span. It increased it substantially. Even Kosh couldn't explain it. She had enough energy to live a good couple of lifetimes. So here are the mechanics as Dun`na explained them to me. You are the battery that needs to be recharged She is the source of the power needed to recharge the battery. And Kosh acts like a set of jump leads. Connecting one to the other. And because you are still related, even though generations apart, the genetic markers make the machine not necessary. Every question I asked she answered. Every problem I put a solution. In the end I was convinced But fate in the shape of a hiding Gok delayed her by another few months, as she needed to be 100% to do this. [do not ask] So now you know what I know. Any other queried may be answered on the data crystals Dun`na has enclosed. They are audio only. Also find enclosed a new pike for your new life. It is inscribed, and it's the truth.  
  
VALEN  
  
Marcus lay back in his bed, his mind whirling with the information he had received. His heart swelled with the care that both Valen and Dun`na had take of him.  
  
"Marcus are you alright?" Delenn asked, worried by the silent tears running down his pale face. Marcus shook himself awake. "Oh! Hell ! please forgive me Delenn that was incredibly rude. I'm afraid I got lost in this letter. I think it answers both our questions," he apologised handing her the letter. Delenn was a little surprised by this action. Marcus had always been a very private man about things that mattered to him. "Are you sure you wish me to read this? After all it is a private letter to you." Marcus smiled at his friend; he understood her surprise at his actions. "I am very sure. I think we both need our answers." Delenn stared at this man she had once known so well. But he had changed while asleep. Was that even possible? "Marcus I have to say that you seem.. more a peace with yourself, than before." Marcus thought about what Delenn said then carefully replied. "I have been given a second chance to live. I don't know how long I have.. And I don't really care. I intend to LIVE my life each and every moment as if it were to be my last. I don't want to do that alone anymore. I want my f----friends close by." "The word you were looking for is Family, and it is the correct one," Delenn corrected him while bestowing on him a breathtaking smile. Marcus just nodded, content. Delenn bent her head and began to read the missive in her hand.  
  
After a period of lying thinking about all that Valen had said, Marcus` curiosity started to come to the fore again. Marcus pulled the box onto his knees and began to investigate its contents. The small box contained four data crystals. Marcus wondered were Valen had found them, maybe on B4. These four crystals were each labled in neat Minbari script. It looked nothing like Valen's script so it must have been Dun`na. The first one said `Living on B4`- the second `Kosh and Great Machine`- the third ` Cole family tree. The fourth crystal was of a different colour and had the label `Happy Birthday` He smiled to himself-tomorrow was his birthday.  
  
He returned them to their box intending to watch them in private. When ever that may be. His hand reached for the black velvet pouch knowing already what it contained. He could discern the shape of the collapsed fighting pike through the material. What he really wanted to know was what was the inscription. He eagerly removed the pike and studied it. On one end was engraved a happy face and the letters DMS. He smiled knowing this was Dun`nas gift. On the opposite side words in Warrior caste Minbari were written. Marcus` eyes filled once again as he read them silently.  
  
Delenn looked up from reading the letter to see his eyes full of such strong emotions. "Marcus?" He looked at her and with a faint smile silently passed the pike to her. Delenn took it from him and read the inscription out loud "To My Other Son, Always."  
  
"Jeff always was a softie inside," a husky new voice interrupted. Delenn and Marcus looked up sharply to take in the form of Michael Garibaldi. "Michael!! Don't creep about like that," Delenn scolded him, her hand on her thundering heart. "Sorry." Michael replied, not looking in the slightest bit apologetic. "I came down to give Marcus this. Thought he might like a memento of today. But I can see that Jeff and his girl have dealt with that too." Michael so enjoyed the look of total disbelief on both their faces. "Explanations later folks. I have some very fragile cargo that I have to go and collect in a minute," he announced looking straight at Delenn. He saw by her small smile that she had understood. Marcus was too distracted to notice this silent communication. "So what is it that brought you down here?" "Oh! Just a little picture of your own personal angel," Michael replied handing over a blue folder. "Namely one young lady called Dun`na." Marcus hurriedly opened the file to find three separate prints. The first thing that he really noticed was that she had his eyes. Or did he have hers? In the print he was holding she was smiling softly at something she had seen. "She is very beautiful, as well as courageous," he whispered. "And plenty smart too," garibaldi interjected. She got on and off of B5 with no record, she managed to dodge every security patrol and then she brings you back. Yes, I would definitely say she's plenty smart." "It would seem that she thinks the same of you and Mr Allan. She apologised for any inconvenience and complimented you both on the professionalism of the security teams," Delenn divulged. "You got to meet her?" Garibaldi demanded. "No I received a message from her, I will show you it later," she replied taking in Michaels disappointed features. "But I think you should be very proud of your namesake," she continued hoping that this news would cheer him up. Michael looked totally confused. A feeling he did not like at all. "Delenn what are you talking about. what namesake?" Delenn decided to take pity on the confused man. "Well her full name is Dun`na Michelle Sinclair. And I know for certain that Michelle is not a Minbari name," she informed him. "And in her note she spoke of you as Uncle Michael-so I would say you are definitely one of her favourite people." Michael felt himself choke on the wave of emotion that overwhelmed him. He still missed Jeff and guessed he always would. But to know that he had given his firstborn his name.just blew him away. "Yes..Well.. i need to go," Michael commented before hurrying out the door. But not before the others spotted the red tinge to his face.  
  
Marcus waited until he was gone then turned to Delenn with a great big grin and said. "Shame on you Ent`il`Zha. You enjoyed embarrassing Mr Garibaldi." He burst out laughing at the guilty blush that now stained her cheeks. "Humans, namely that husband of yours are definitely having an effect on you." Delenn thought about this for a moment then asked in a serious tone, "is that good or bad?" "Oh! Good, no doubt about that. The more you understand a race, the easier you will find dealing with them. Should also shake up a few of the deadheads in Earthdome. I would think Hmm?" Delenn smile was definitely wicked as she answered. "I have to admit that I did add a couple of "Absofragginloutly Damnits, just to watch some faces turn puce. But John nearly choked on his chicken the last time so I stopped doing it." Marcus let out a heart laugh at the vivid picture she had painted. After a moment Delenn joined in. For the next hour they continued to talk and laugh as the bonds of their friendship renewed themselves and became stronger.  
  
THEN- "There is definitely to much hilarity going on in here for you to be sick, Ranger." In a microsecond the Universe shrank from the trillions of sentient beings down to two, thought Marcus. Himself and.. "Susan." Marcus could feel his heart racing as he watched his love enter his room. He took everything in. okay she may have a couple of grey hairs. Maybe she may have a couple of little lines. It didn't matter she was still his Susan. *Bugger. She is so gorgeous filled with fire. Oh hell! What do I do? What do I say?*  
  
Susan Ivanova stared at this man who she had thought she would never see again. This man who gave up everything just for her. And asked nothing in return. She stared into his eyes. Those eyes had been her constant companions since she left B5. Never a night passed that she didn't dream of those eyes. But now those eyes were animated and warm, and so full of love for her. Just her. Susan felt the walls of fear that she had constructed round her heart and soul fall as the love she felt for him ripped through her being. "What. am I going. to do with..you, Marcus?" she asked trying not to let the tears fall. And failing miserably.  
  
Marcus looked at her in amazement, his beautiful Russian Ice-queen was crying over him. His heart had finally had enough of his head stalling and took over. He opened his arms and softly invited, "Come here love. Its time for you to come home." With a giant sob Susan fell into his arms.  
  
Neither saw or heard the small Minbari woman leave the room. Her eyes were filled with happy tears as she looked at her friends and thought; Yes, you are both home safe now.  
  
12months later Fresh Aire Restaurant B5  
  
"Okay Marcus, you managed the impossible and got us all back here again. You want to tell us why?" John Sheridan tartly enquired. He was positive Delenn knew something but wasn't talking and this made him grouchy. Marcus just smiled at the other man, then stood up. "Susan and I would like to thank you for coming here tonight. We are so glad that you all could get here. Today is a day I never thought I would ever see. I'm home, with my family and the woman who had insanely agreed to marry me." At this statement the table erupted with shouts of `about time`, `welldone`and `that's 50 credits you owe me.` As well as much hugging ,kissing and backslapping all round. "So when is the happy day to be then?" asked a very happy Lise Hampton- Garibaldi. Susan Ivanova Ice queen of Babylon 5 suddenly looked very uncomfortable. A fact that everyone at the table observed. "We knew that if this got out it would turn into a circus. We didn't want that. We wanted just our family and real friends present. Not some political barracudas who think it's a good photo-op in election year.."  
  
"Susan you are stalling. And you also seem to have contracted Marcus` babbling disease too," Franklin laughingly halted her spiel mid stride. Marcus gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked down at her soul mate and smiled falteringly, then took a deep breath and blurted out, "Tomorrow 1600hrs in the Sanctuary." And sat back down not looking at anyone.  
  
There was a shocked silence into which Delenn`s delighted giggle fell. Everyone stared at the petite Minbari, including her husband. Here it comes, he thought with a grin. I hope they are ready for whatever is coming.  
  
Delenn stood up at her place and began to speak. "Tomorrow is a very special day. One year ago tomorrow Marcus was returned to us. Forty years tomorrow he was born. And tomorrow Susan and Marcus will become one. But it is special for another reason too. One year ago tomorrow I became guardian of a very special gift from a family member who can not be present." She turned slightly to focus her gaze on Marcus. "Marcus so you know the term `Valen d'klai` ?" she enquired softly. "Yes It translates as Star of Valen. It was supposedly one of the titles given to Dun`na," Marcus happily replied, curious to see where this was going. Delenn smiled and teasingly said," For someone who didn't pay attention unless it was going to be on the test. You remember well." Marcus` face burned as the others laughed at his embarrassment. "You are correct Marcus, that is what we thought. It is not, however quite correct. Dun`na, like her father refused to have her likeness portrayed anywhere. But in some of the ancient scrolls I have found a few descriptions of something associated with only her," Delenn informed the captivated group. "When Dun`na left last year she asked me to hold something for you Marcus until, in her words -You finally figured it out- I think that day has come." With that Delenn gracefully walked round the large table to the now frozen Marcus. "May he always guide you, Child of Valen," she whispered in his ear as she placed the small box before him.  
  
Marcus slowly opened the box to find an extraordinary sight. There on a bed of soft velvet-like material lay a ring of unearthly beauty. The ring itself was made of a silver white metal. But it was the setting that was so unusual. The centre stone was a blue/green crystal surrounded by pure white crystal chips. "Isilt`zha,"he gasped as he gently removed the ring from its box. He had never seen the stone used anywhere except for Anla`shock pins. "Oh my god!! She was a Ranger too." He exclaimed as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Delenn smiled and nodded. Marcus looked at his beautiful fiancée to see her reaction to the ring. She seemed to be as enchanted by it as he was. He lifted her small hand and placed the ring on her finger, then placed a small kiss on her hand. To the thunderous applause of all at the table. Marcus turned back to the box intending to close the lid, when he noticed a piece of coloured paper stuck to it. He removed it and unfolded it to discover a message written in tiny Minbari script. "Marcus What does it say?" Susan asked worried by the tears in his eyes. He smiled reassuringly then read it out loud. "AT LAST I hope that you and Susan will always be as happy as you are today. Be happy together, my brother. With love always Dun`na.  
  
His smile strengthened as he stood and said, "Friends will you join me in a toast to my sister, the true star of Valen. Dun`na."  
  
With raised glassed all the table, all the family as one toasted the one who had returned Marcus to them  
  
**  
  
1000years in the past Dun`na smiled from within the heart of the Great Machine and whispered, "Love is truth, my brother. Be happy." As she opened her eyes she saw her Ian waiting for her.  
  
**THE END??** 


End file.
